Those Seven years
by Shade000
Summary: What happened in those seven years when Link was away in Ocarina of Time? Find out now.....
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

The horse galloped along at an ever increasing speed. The gates were being lowered in front of them. Zelda could hear the galloping of hooves behind her and whispered to Impa to speed up. Zelda heard Impa mutter a few words and the horse had a burst of speed and the hoof noises behind them faded away. Darkness had acuminated over Hyrule castle but though the darkness Zelda could see a small white blob in the distance, just past the gate. It was floating around something that looked like a boy, more specifically, the boy who Zelda sent to save the day, Link.

As Zelda approached the gate she quickly decided on a plan and readied the Ocarina of time in her hand. She drew on her magical ability like Impa had taught her to and focused it on the Instrument. She hummed the tune that had been passed down to her and she felt it seep into the Ocarina. The horse galloped past Link at a high speed and Zelda exchanged a glance with him that seem to say everything. Taking the Ocarina in her hand, she threw it and it landed in the moat. Zelda saw Link turn around and look at it before he disappeared from view.

'Where are we going?' Zelda asked after a few minutes galloping.

'To the Gerudo tribe' Impa replied.

'Oh, I thought we would go out of Hyrule. I mean, it is the King of Darkness after all.' Zelda said after a few minutes quiet.

'No, it will be safer with the Gerudos. They know Ganondorf. He was one of them and they exiled him.' Replied Impa once more.

'Wouldn't that mean this will be the first place he comes?' Zelda asked.

'Maybe, but it may also be the last, or he may never come here. He could be scared. He may only come here after he has control over the rest of Hyrule.'

The horse crossed over a bridge and at the end Impa jumped off. She drew a pocket knife from her robes and started cutting the ropes that hung the bridges up.

'What's that for?' enquired Zelda.

'Just a precaution' murmured Impa. 'In case he followed us'

'Link wouldn't do that' Zelda replied hastily.

'I never said he would' said Impa as she was re-mounting the horse. 'But Ganondorf could have followed more stelthfully then we anticipated.'

'Oh right, yeah.' said Zelda, trying to hide her reddening face.

As the two women galloped on, Zelda felt a tremor in the Earth. And soon it was shaking around her.

'What's happening?' she asked Impa.

'Link must have taken the Sword from it's resting place. And Ganondorf must have been waiting for him. He must be in the sacred realm.'


	2. Chapter 2: An Intruder

Zelda sat up. She thought she had heard an intruder. She picked up the small knife next to her pillow and slowly got up. She looked around her now familiar settings. The wall was still decorated with lots of different weapons of all shapes and sizes. She heard it again, a soft footfall from outside her door. She crept to the wall and picked off a small sword from it's resting place. She stood still and waited for the intruder to enter. The didn't. Instead they walked passed the door and up to where Impa was sleeping. Zelda was worried. No one ever entered the Gerudo tribe's headquarters without written permission, and Zelda had heard nothing of anyone entering and she would know, she was the princess after all.

Zelda crept to the door and gently pulled it open, clutching the sword to her chest. It had been a long three months but the Gerudo had taught her fiercely and Zelda was now very good at wielding different weapons, she was especially good with what she called 'the disappearing trick' that involved a Deku nut. Zelda slipped out the door and closed it again behind her, eager to not leave any traces of her being out of bed. Zelda slipped the knife into her sleeve and gripped the sword more tightly. She slowly moved up the stairs that separated her from Impa. At the top she saw that the door to Impa's room had been opened and Zelda could hear footfalls from inside.

Zelda once again slipped through the door and preceded into the room. Her heart was beating fast now and she was afraid to intruder might hear it so she put her spare hand over it to make it less audible but the blood in her ears was still frantic. Zelda looked over to Impa's bed. She saw a lumpy mass in the bed which she assumed to be Impa and a large figure standing over it clutching a knife. Zelda wasted no time. She shoved the sword she was holding into the dirt floor, this caused the intruder to look around and see who had entered without their knowledge. When they saw Zelda they stopped and smiled.

The creature held the knife above it's head, ready to strike into Impa's flesh, but Zelda was ready. She withdrew the knife from inside her robe and threw it straight at the intruder's forehead. Unfortunately the intruder was too quick and ducked, causing the knife to fly a bit to high. Zelda picked up her sword from the resting point in the dirt, but it was too late. The intruder had driven the knife into Impa's chest.

She was dead.


End file.
